¿MIEDO AL AMOR?
by animes
Summary: NARUTO Y HINATA SE CONOCEN DESDE NIÑOS, POR UN MOTIVO MUY PODEROSO NARUTO SE VA, HINATA SE ENAMORA DE ALGUIEN Y LA TRAICIONA, AL REGRESAR NARUTO SE ENAMORA DE EL QUE PASARA
1. Chapter 1

_LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A __NARUTO __ES UNA SERIE DE __MANGA__ CREADA POR __MASASHI KISHIMOTO__ Y ADAPTADA AL __ANIME__ POR __HAYATO DATE_

¿MIEDO AL AMOR?

EPILOGO

Hinata era una niña tierna, cariñosa, hermosa y tímida ya que su padre la trataba con severidad, gracias a su madre y todo su amor y cariño había logrado ser una niña digamos feliz, lo único que ensombrecía esa felicidad era la desaprobación de su padre a cada acto que realizaba, para su padre su único orgullo era su hija menor Hanabi la cual para el era mas digna de ser le heredara que ella, por ello, obedecía ciegamente las ordenes de su padre para lograr que así la aceptara finalmente, pero hiciera lo que hiciera nunca cumplía sus expectativas.

Mientras que Naruto era un niño tierno, guapo y al contrario de Hinata era muy expresivo e hiperactivo, eso le había causado mas de una vez problemas pero a el no le importaba, sus padres lo educaban con mucho cariño, amor y comprensión, era una familia enteramente feliz, todo el hogar regocijaba de alegría hasta que una sombra opaco esa felicidad y eso fue el asesinato de sus padres durante un tiroteo al intentarlos asaltar, pero el prometió a su padre que no se dejaría vencer y que ayudaría a las personas y no permitiría ninguna injusticia.

BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE

LE HICE ALGUNAS CORRECCIONES

BUENO COMENTEN


	2. ENCUENTRO

HOLA AQUÍ DEJANDO EL SEGUNDO CAP. ESPERO LES GUSTE

CAP. ENCUENTRO

Era el primer día de escuela para Hinata la cual se encontraba nerviosa e insegura pero decidió entrar toma del brazo de su querido primo Neji, aunque no siempre habían sido tan unidos.

-tranquila Hinata-sama—dice tranquilamente Neji

-si, Neji-nisasn-

-mira este será tu salón—dice mientras le mostraba un salón adornado con diversas figuras de diferentes tamaños y colores.

-es muy bonito—dice sorprendida, observando cada detalle de su nuevo salón

-así es, bueno la veo a la hora de salida—

-si—

Al salir Neji, Hinata se va a sentar en la primera butaca del lado de la ventana a esperar a su maestro. Al oir tocar la campana se asusta y se pone nerviosa el ver entrar a varios niños y detrás de ellos a su nueva maestra con el cabello negro y largo y con un color de ojos muy peculiar, "rojos"

-hola niños, mi nombre es Kurenai y voy a ser se maestra durante dos años—

-buenos días Kurenai-sensei—

-ok, vamos a empezar por conocernos, se van a poner de pie y van a decir su nombre completo y algo que les guste—

Y así uno por uno fueron pasando hasta que llego el turno de Hinata

-bu…buenos días...mi nombre…Es Hinata Hyuga…y lo que…que mas me gusta…es…jugar con mi perrito—dice nerviosamente

-vaya Hiromi, una Hyuga—dice una niña peli azul

-que te perece si la molestamos Aiko—dice una niña peli morada

-no podríamos dejar pasar una oportunidad así—dice con una sonrisa maquiavélica

Después de unas horas, llega la hora de recreo

-vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí—dice interceptando a Hinata

-Aiko creo que es un rico almuerzo—dice viendo la lonchera de Hinata

-así es Hiromi, creo que me lo voy a comer—

-por favor, déjenme pasar—

-no lo creo—dice Aiko quitándole la lonchera

-damelo, por favor—dice apunto de llorar, mientras que Aiko y Hiromi se lanzaban el almuerzo la una a la otra y Hinata intentaba quitárselos—por favor...Dénmelo—dice llorando

-creo que ya me aburrí Hiromi—

-es verdad Aiko, oye lo quieres—a lo que Hinata asienta—pes atrápalo—dice lanzándolo y cae al suelo haciendo que la lonchera se abriera y se regara todo.

-que malas somos Hiromi—dice riéndose

-porque…mi mami me lo hizo—dice aumentando el llanto e hincándose junto al almuerzo tirado

-oigan ustedes dos déjenla en paz—dice una vos masculina detrás de ellas

-creo que mejor nos vamos—dice Aiko al ver a un niño rubio mayor que ellas

-oye te encuentras bien—dice acercándose

-no…el almuerzo…que mi mami…me hizo…se…se callo—dice entra sollozos

-ya tranquila, que te parece si te convido del mío—dice sonriente

-lo…lo dices enserio—dice calmándose

-claro que si—

-gracias—

-De nada, mi nombre es Naruto y el tu yo—

-yo me llamo Hinata—dice alzando la mirada y por primera vez sus miradas se cruzan y se pierden en sus ojos

-eres pariente de **N**eji—dice sacando a Hinata De su transe

-conoces a Neji-nisan—

-así es. Es mi amigo—

-vas en el mismo grupo de Neji-nisan—

-si, vamos en el 6° "A"—

-por favor no le digas nada—dice bajando la mirada

-no te preocupes no le diré nada, te lo prometo, pero solo con una condición—

-cual—

-que seas mi amiga—

-acepto, gracias por todo—

-no hay de que, amiga—dice sonriente

Desde ese momento se hicieron muy amigos, debes en cuando compartían el almuerzo ya que los dos tenían más amigos.

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

Y EL PROXIMO CAP. LO INTENTARE SUBIR EL FIN DE SEMANA Y SE LLAMARA

CAP. TRAGEDIA


	3. TRAGEDIA

BUENO A AQUÍ ESTA EL SIG. CAP. ES PERO LES GUSTE.

PARA CLARAR LAS EDADES HINATA TIENE 6 AÑOS Y NARUTO 12

CAP. TRAGEDIA

Hoy parecía un día normal para todos, pero no lo era para Hinata ya que este día era el cumpleaños de su querido amigo Naruto, por tal motivo un día antes le había pedido ayuda a su mamá para hacerle unas deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate como regalo.

-hola Hinata-sama, veo que esta muy contenta hoy—dice Neji al ver el estado de animo de si prima

-así es Neji-nisan, sabes que día es hoy—dice emocionada

-es 10 de octubre y eso que

-como hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun-

-por eso estas tan contenta—

-así es y también le prepare unas galletas—dice mostrando una caja amarilla adornada con un moño rojo

-bueno será mejor que se vayan o llegaran tarde a la escuela-

-si mamá—dice Hinata—buena vámonos Neji-nisan

Y así salen rumbo a la escuela.

-hola Hinata, Neji—dice un chico con alegría

-hola Naruto—dice Neji

-Hola, Naruto-kun, feliz cumpleaños—dice dándole la caja con las galletas

-gracias Hinata-chan—dice dándole un abrazo, a lo que Hinata se sonroja

-bueno vámonos a clases—dice Neji

Las clases pasan rápidamente. Ya era la hora de salida.

-Hinata-chan, no te gustaría venir a festejar mi cumpleaños—dice sonrientemente

-me encantaría acompañarte Naruto-kun, pero es que hoy debo llegar temprano a casa, lo siento—

-bueno no te preocupes, ya llegaron por mi, oye ven te presento a mis padres—dice mientras jalaba a la ojiperla—mamá, papá ella es mi mejor amiga Hinata—

-hola, señores mucho gusto—

-hola, Hinata que linda eres—dice una mujer con el pelo rojo y muy hermosa—yo me llamo Kushina

-es verdad eres muy linda, te pareces a tu madre—dice sonrientemente un hombre de pelo amarillo y ojos azules como los de Naruto—así mi nombre es Minato, mucho gusto

-usted conoce a mi madre—

-si y también a tu padre, somos muy buenos amigos, por que no la invitas a comer con nosotros

-si ya la invite, pero no puede—

-que pena, será en otra ocasión—

-si, lo siento me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerlos—

-adiós, cuídate—dice Kushina—y saluda a tus padres de nuestra parte

Así Naruto y su familia se van a festejar su cumpleaños a un parque de diversiones. Después se dirigieron a cenar a Ichiruka.

-papá, ya vamos a llegar, ya quiero probar el nuevo ramen—

-en un momento llegamos—

-es igual de impaciente que tu cuando se trata de ramen, amor—al ver que no le respondía se preocupo-¿Qué pasa?

-nos vienen siguiendo desde hace rato—dice seriamente

-que vamos hacer—

-intentare perderlos, Naruto ponte el cinturón—

-si papá—

Y por las calle de Konoha transcurría una persecución, Minato esquivaba fácilmente los carros, lo único que quería era poner a su familia a salvo de cualquier peligro, pero por un error no se fijo que iba directamente a una emboscada, dio vuelta en una calle desolada, o eso pensaba, cuando de repente se le apareció un carro cerrándoles el paso, del cual salió un hombre armado

-baja del auto Minato Namikaze y acércate con cuidado—

-amor no bajes—dice Kushina desesperada

-papá, no vayas, por favor quédate con mamá y conmigo—dice aterrado

-no te preocupes amor, no me va a pasar nada—le dice con una enorme sonrisa a Naruto—por favor quédate con tu madre—

-esta bien papá—

-Kushina, en cuanto baje quiero que mandes un mensaje pidiendo ayuda—

-si—

Al bajar del auto y llegar cerca del hombre este lo golpea.

-ahora Minato Namikaze, dime donde esta los documentos del fraude—

-cuales documentos, yo no tengo nada—

-mira idiota—dice dándole un golpe con la pistola—mas vale que cooperes con nosotros o tu familia lo pagara

-a ello no los metas en esto—

-entonces dime donde están—

-te digo que no se nada—

-con que no quieres hablar he—dice con arrogancia—Deidara, saca a la mujer—

-esta bien, Sasori.—dice dirigiéndose al automóvil—tu ven acá—dice jalando y sacando a Kushina del auto

-es tu ultima oportunidad—dice Sasori

-te juro que no se de que me hablas—dice con desesperación

-muy bien Deidara ya sabes que hacer—

En eso Deidara toma una navaja y se la entierra en el estomago a Kushina y la estrella contra el vidrio del auto

-mamá—grita Naruto con horror

-por última vez dime donde escondiste los documentos o el que sigue es tu hijo—

-te juro que no se de que documentos me hablas—

-no te hagas el estúpido conmigo, bien sabes de que documentos te hablo—

-te lo juro no se nada—

-mira idiota, los de las importaciones falsas y el contrabando—

-no se nada, lo juro, dejen a mi hijo fuera de esto—dice aterrado

-por lo visto no los tienes, esto no le va a gustar a Madara—

-¿Madara?—

-buena de todos modas ya sabes mucho a si que despídete de este mundo Minato—dice despareándole al corazón

-y que vamos hacer con el niño—

-pues creo que también lo tendremos que matar—dice con una sonrisa sádica—Deidara tráeme al chico

Deidara saca violentamente a Naruto del auto, el intentaba zafarse pero inútil ya que le gana en fuerza y tamaño.

-aquí esta Sasori—

-dame tu navaja—dice. Al tener la navaja en sus manos—siempre he querido hacerte esto niño pretencioso—dice mientras le hace una cortada leve en las muñecas

-te juro que vas a pagar por esto—dice Naruto

-igual de valiente que tu padre, pero mira de que le sirvió—dice enterrándole la navaja en el estomago y aventándolo hacia Minato y dándole una pata que le rompe unas costillas—bueno vámonos

-Sasori, creo que esto no va a ser bueno para Akatsuki y no creo que le agrade a Madara—

-eso ya no importa, tendremos que investigar quien tiene esos malditos papeles que nos incriminan con las exportaciones y el contrabando—

Al momento de irse Naruto con un poco de esfuerzo llega hasta su padre he intenta reanimarlo.

-papá, por favor no me dejes—dice sollozando

-Na…Naruto, no llores, se fuerte—

-papá te juro que voy hacer que paguen por esto, te juro que los voy a matar—

-Naruto, no digas eso, no te hundas en el odio y el dolor, nunca pierdas ese brillante sonrisa, prométeme, que si logras encontrar pruebas encontrar de ellos los llevaras ante la justicia y que no tomaras venganza por tu propia mano—

-te lo prometo papá—

-creo que ya no tarde en llegar la policía. Se feliz hijo mío y si tu mamá sobrevive dile que la amo—dice con su ultimo aliento y mure con una sonrisa

-papá, papá, ¡papá!—dice con dolor—te prometo que los hare pagar—desgarra su playera para detener las hemorragias de las muñecas-y con un esfuerzo inhumano llega hasta su madre—mamá resiste un poco ya vienen a ayudarnos

Al oír que llegan a ayudarlos cae inconsciente.

-apúrense todavía están vivos el niño y la mujer, pero están muy débiles—

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO

DEJEN COMENTARIOS

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP.


	4. UN ADIOS, UNA PROMESA

HOLA

AQUÍ DEJANDO EL CAP. ESPERO LES GUSTE

CAP. UN ADIOS, UNA PROMESA

Era una noche tranquila para Tsunade la mejor medico del hospital de Konoha, hasta que vio llegar en un lamentable estado a sus seres queridos, que acababan de ser, según el reporte de policiaco asaltados.

-yo me hare cargo de ellos, Shizune ayúdame—dice Tsanade

-Tsunade –sama, esta segura que quiere atenderlos usted—dice Shizune

-por supuesto, rápido llévenlos a cirugía, Naruto, Kushina aguante, por favor no se mueran, resistan—dice preocupada—donde esta Minato—

-Tsunade-sama el ya entro a cirugía, a perdido mucha sangre, no creo que sobreviva—dice Shizune

-maldita sea, hagan lo que puedan voy en un momento—dice sacando su teléfono—Jiraya ven rápido al hospital, Minato, Kushina y Naruto tuvieron un accidente y necesitamos donadores, ven rápido—dice apunto de llorar

-tranquila, voy para allá—dice Jiraya preocupado

-ok, Shizune que pasa—dice Tsunade pensando lo peor

-lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero no la puedo dejar entrar en este estado—dice Shizune

-como que no me vas a dejar entrar es mi familia la que esta hay, yo tengo que hacer algo—dice desesperada

-por eso, no esta siendo objetiva, por favor tranquilícese, yo voy a entrar, tome un respiro—

-esta bien Shizune, te los encargo mucho—dice Tsunade

Así pasa casi una hora cuando llega Jiraya

-¿Cómo están?—

-están muy mal, Minato a perdido mucha sangre y esta en estado critico no creo que pase la noche, Kushina tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y esta en estado de coma y Naruto todavía esta en cirugía, el esta muy mal, recibió muchos navajazos, como puede una persona ensañarse así con un pobre niño—dice Tsunade con enojo, tristeza y preocupación

-tranquila, querida, todo va a salir bien—dice Jiraya abrazándola—dime en que puedo ayudar

-necesitamos sangre para Minato y Naruto, yo ya done—

-dime por donde—

-es por allá—dice señalándole un pasillo

-muy bien no me tardo, tranquila si—

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde aquel "accidente", Naruto se encontraba mucho mejor, físicamente emocionalmente se encontraba muy mal.

-Naruto, ven tenesmos que hablar contigo—

-si abuelitos—

-dinos que paso—dice Jiraya

-yo no quiero recordar eso—dice tristemente

-si lo sabemos cariño—dice Tsunade abrazándolo—pero necesitamos saber, por que no entendemos por que tuvimos que decirle a la prensa que estaban muy graves y probablemente nunca recobrara la conciencia, sabes lo doloroso que fue—dice Tsunade

-lo se, pero es que—dice llorando—no entiendo por que nos atacaron, si no teníamos nada de lo que buscaban, mi papá se los dijo y aun así lo seguían golpeando, luego siguieron con mi mamá, solo para ver si decía algo, como iba a decírselos si no sabia nada y por ultimo me dejaron a mi, esos desgraciados—dice con odio

-cariño, ya paso, ya estas con nosotros, ya termino todo—dice Tsunade

-no abuelita, no a terminado, ellos van a seguir buscando—dice Naruto

-pero que es lo que buscaban—dice Jiraya

-unos papeles acerca de unas exportaciones y contrabando eso es lo que alcance a oír—

-oíste algún nombre—dice Tsunade

-si, Deidara, Sasori, Madara y un grupo llamado Akatsuki, yo no se quienes sean—dice Naruto

-no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de averiguar—dice Jiraya

-pero, te vamos a llevar al extranjero, para tenerte a salvo—dice Tsunade

-pero yo quiero ayudarlos—

-lo sabemos, pero por el momento no puedes hacer nada—dice Jiraya

-esta bien—dice Naruto resignado

-también te vamos a cambiar el nombre, por Naruto Uzumaki—dice Tsunade

-esta bien, pero antes me puedo despedir de alguien muy importante para mi—

-no creo que pueda ser posible—dice Jiraya

-por favor, ustedes escojan el lugar—

-esta bien, solo dinos el nombre—dice Tsunade

-ok, gracias abuelita—dice Naruto—su nombre es Hinata Hyuga—dice Naruto

-esta bien, te parece que se vean dentro de una semana—

-si—

-bueno ahora descansa—dice Jiraya

Ya había pasado una semana. Hinata no entendía por que había tanta seguridad o porque la estaban escoltando, no se lo quiso decir su padre, había llegado aun hermoso parque a las afueras de Konoha, mas se sorprendió al ver a un rubio que la esperaba.

-hola Hinata-chan—dice Naruto

-¿Naruto-kun?, tu no estabas-dice Hinata sorprendida

-si lo se pero eso fue una invención, para mantenerme a salvo—

-y por que te estas arriesgando tanto—

-yo solo quería despedirme de ti—dice Naruto

-¿te esta arriesgando solo por mi?, no debiste haberlo echo, yo no valgo nada, como para poner tu vida en riesgo-dice Hinata

-cloro que lo vales, por favor no te hagas menos, tú eres muy importante para mí—

-en serio—

-por supuesto—dice Naruto con una enorme sonrisa

-gracias, y te iras mucho tiempo—dice Hinata tímidamente

-eso no lo se—dice Naruto—pero te prometo que en cuanto pude regresar te vendré a ver

-lo prometes—dice Hinata

-te prometo que cuando regrese te vendré a ver y también te prometo que siempre serás mi amigas y que siempre te recordare—dice Naruto con una enorme sonrisa

-yo también te prometo, que siempre te recordare y que siempre serás mi amigo y que te estaré esperando y también te prometo que voy a dar lo mejor de mi, para que cuando regreses estés orgulloso de mi—dice Hinata

-Hinata yo estoy orgulloso de ti, además me gusta tu forma de ser –dice Naruto

-entonces es una promesa—dice Hinata dándole la mano para cerrar la promesa

-claro, esta es una promesa—dice Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata y jalándola para abrazarla

-Naruto-kun—dice sonrojada

-adiós Hinata, cuídate, te quiero—dice Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla

-adiós Naruto-kun, tu también cuídate, te quiero—dice Hinata

Y Naruto se va de aquel lugar dejando ana sonriente pero sonrojada Hinata

-Naruto-kun te prometo que seré más fuerte y la mejor para que estés orgulloso de mí, te lo prometo—piensa Hinata

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA

ESQUE TUBE QUE ESTUDIAR PARA KI EXAMEN PARA ENTRAR A LA NORMAL

QUE KILAGROSAMENTE PASE

BUENO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

CUIDENSE

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP.


	5. memorias

HOLA

ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP.

CAP. MEMORIAS

PROV. HINATA

Ya han pasado cerca de 12 años desde que te fuiste, 12 años de esencia, como estarás Naruto-kun tengo tantas cosas que contarte, que no sabría por donde empezar, ya se, quiero que sepas que ya estoy en la universidad estudiando administración de empresas, pase el examen con honores, si a lo mejor te asombraras, pero desde que te fuiste le puse mucho empeño al estudio, así que siempre fui la mejor de mi clase y me gradué con honores en todas mis escuelas, ojala eso fuera suficiente para mi padre pero se que nunca va hacer así, que para el siempre la mejor va hacer Hanabi, siempre a sido así pero las cosas empeoraron, cuando paso aquel atentado en el que murió mi madre y mi tío Hizashi, pero que estoy diciendo, bueno en fin, a partir de hay me volví mas segura de mi misma para que no volviera a pasar, también déjame decirte que he sufrido muchas decepciones amorosas, espero que tu hallas tenido mejor suerte que yo, espero que no te hayan echo sufrir como a mi, lo que mas me a dolido es la traición de alguien que se decía mi mejor amiga, que ni siquiera vale la pena mencionar, gracias a ella he encontrando estupendas amigas que me apoyan y me quieren como Tenten, Sakura e Ino, por cierto Tenten es novia de Neji-nisan, nunca pensé que se hicieran novios después de todo no se llevaban bien de echo a veces pensaba que se odiaban, fue muy gracioso como se hicieron novios pero eso creo que te lo contare en persona y muchas otra cosas mientras eso sucede escribiré cada recuerdo en este diario, en espera de tu llegada.

PROV. NARUTO

Al fin estoy en casa después de tantos años de usencia al fin pude regresar a ajustar cuentas con ese maldito que desgracio mi vida, pero sobretodo he venido a cumplir la promesa que te hice Hinata, espero que a ti te allá ido mejor que a mi, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, como que voy hacer profesor de la universidad de Konoha en el área de administración de empresas, además de ser el dueño de una de las empresas mas exitosa de Konaha de la cual tu padre es socio, me he enterado que has cambiado y que eres una excelente alumna, además de que te ayudare a que los asesinos de tu madre y de tu tío paguen, por que no es justo que maten a gente inocente con tal de encubrir sus delitos, al menos tengo a mi lado a mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha y a su hermano Itachi apoyándome, aunque me siento culpable que Itachi se este arriesgando tanto al ser parte de Akatsuki solo para sacar información, pero lo entiendo, otro motivo por el que he venido es para alejarme de ella y así poderla olvidar, me hizo tanto daño.

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO

ES ALGO CORTITO

BUENO HASTA LA P´ROXIMA

ESPERO NO TARDAR TANTO, PERO LA ESCUELA ABSORVE MUCHO DE MI TIMPO ASI QUE SEAN PACIENTES

GRACIAS POR DEDICARLE UN TIEMPO A ESTE FIC

DEJEN COMENTARIOS

CUIDENSE


	6. REENCUENTRO

HOLA

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA

MUCHA TAREA Y POCA INSPIRACION PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE

CAP. REENCUENTRO

En una de las mansiones mas antiguas y reconocidas se encontraba paseando en uno de los jardines una peli azul que estaba tan concentrada en admirar la belleza de las flores de ese jardín, que era tan especial para ella, ya que era el jardín que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación había cultivado su madre que no se había dado cuenta que una de las criadas le estaba llamando

-Hinata-sama—decía insistentemente la criada

-o perdón Momoko-san, no te oí—decía apenada Hinata

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama, solo le quiero decir que su padre la habla—

-ok, en un momento voy—dice sonriente

Mientras que en unas de las calles de Konoha se encontraba a un rubio platicando animadamente con un cabello azabache

-dobe, sigues pensando en ello—dice el azabache

-claro que si teme, nunca voy a perdonar a esos desgraciados—dice el rubio

-es verdad como poder olvidarlo—dice el azabache

-Sasuke creo que es mejor dejar de hablar de ello—

-es verdad Naruto, adonde quieres ir—

-pues yo creo que al parque que esta cerca de la casa de Hinata-chan—dice sonriente

-esta bien, chofer por favor lléveme al parque de Konoha—

Mientras esto pasaba, en la mansión Hyuga.

-me mando a llamar padre—dice Hinata entrando al despacho de su padre

-a si es Hinata, déjame decirte que no quiero que me defraudes, quiero que seas la mejor y te gradúes con honores, si no me veré obligado a tomar medidas extremas, por el bienestar de la empresa—

-pero padre—

-nada de pero Hinata, déjame decirte que si no cumples las expectativas de la empresa me veré obligado a buscarte un marido que se haga cargo de las empresas—dice Hiashi

-eso no padre—dice segura

-no estoy pidiendo tu opinión—dice Hiashi—aquí se va hacer lo que yo diga

-padre—dice Hinata

-nada de padre Hinata, tu madre dio la vida por ti esperando que cumplieras con tu deber—dice molesto

-padre, yo no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no ame—dice Hinata determinadamente

Hiashi se molesta y le da una cachetada a Hinata—nos has decepcionado Hinata, ojala hubieras muerto tu en su lugar—dice saliendo del despacho dejando a una Hinata triste

-acaso nunca seré digna de ser tu hija, padre-dice soltando unas lagrimas y sale corriendo del despacho dirigiéndose al parque cercano de su casa.

Al llegar al parque se sienta en la banca, en la que siempre se sentaba su madre para verla jugar y esos recuerdos la hacen sentir mas triste, desamparada, desgraciada y sola, las lagrimas corrían libremente por ese hermoso rostro.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del parque se ve a un rubio bajando de un automóvil.

-seguro que no quieres que te acompañe—

-estoy seguro Sasuke, no te preocupes-dice el rubio

-esta bien Naruto, pero nos hablas para que vengamos por ti—dice Sasuke

-no te preocupes tomo un taxi-

-esta bien dobe, has lo que quieras-

-no me llames así teme-

-bueno nos vemos en el hotel-

-esta bien—dice el rubio dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar.

Naruto admiraba lo mucho que había cambiado ese parque desde la ultima vez que lo vio, le traía tantos recuerdos, en ese instante recordó el lugar donde el y Hinata jugaban cuando eran niños así que se dirigió así allá con la esperanza de verla, lo que encontró fue algo tan inesperado, estaba viendo a una hermosa mujer llorando en una de las bancas y se acerco a ella para saber que le pasaba.

-mamá por que tuviste que morirte, te necesito tanto—dice sollozando la ojiperla

-disculpe señorita que le pasa—dice sentándose a su lado—perdón por la intromisión

-esa voz, esa voz la conozco—pensó—Naruto, eres tu Naruto-kun—dice volteando haberle la cara

-Hinata eres tú, es increíble—dice Naruto abrazándola a lo que ella le corresponde

ESPERO LES ALLÁ GUSTADO

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS 

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP.

CUÍDENSE


	7. REENCUENTRO 2

Bueno tiempo sin subir capítulos de esta historia pero en fin

Espero les guste

Cap. REENCUENTRO

-Hinata eres tú, es increíble—dice Naruto abrazándola a lo que ella le corresponde

-así es, ¿Qué haces aquí, cuando llegaste?—dice una asombrada Hinata

-acaba de llegar hoy y estoy aquí por trabajo y para cumplir la promesa que le hice a mis padres y a ti, y tu ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-yo solo estaba recordando a mi madre y eso me puso triste como sabrás ella falleció junto con mi tío al intentar salvarme de un secuestro—dice tristemente la ojiperla

-si ya me había enterado de eso, pero no tienes que ponerte así a tu madre no le gustaría verte así, creo que le gustaría verte con un enorme sonrisa—

-lo sé, solo que mi padre no opina lo mismo, piensa que soy la deshonra de la familia y que hubiera preferido que yo muriera en lugar de mi madre, además de que no cumplo con sus expectativas por ello me va a obligar a casarme con alguien a quien no amo—dice la ojiperla recordando la plática con su padre

-pues yo se que tu le puedes demostrar que se equivoca, tu puedes elegir tu futuro yo confió en ti así que ánimos—dice sonriente Naruto

-Tienes razón yo puedo lograrlo le tengo que demostrar que yo puedo hacer lo que sea, gracias -Naruto-kun—dijo la ojiperla más tranquila

-no hay de que, no te gustaría acompañarme por un café—

-claro, ven conozco un café aquí cerca además de que también vende ramen, espero que te siga gustando-

-claro que me sigue gustando, es la comida más deliciosa que hay, aunque no hay mejor lugar para comer ramen que Ichiruka´s—

-Oh tu ven—dijo la ojiperla jalando al rubio

A unas cuadras del parque se veía un local con un aire familiar y conocido para Naruto pero no lograba recordar en donde.

-No lo reconoces—dice Hinata

-se me hace conocido pero no logro arderme—dice ingenuamente

-Claro, han pasado muchos años y lo han renovado y agrandado—a lo cual Naruto pone cara de incredulidad—es Ichiruka`s—dice apiadándose de el

-no lo puedo creer a cambiado tanto—dice emocionado—pues que esperamos

Al entrar al establecimiento queda asombrado al ver interior, tenía un aire elegante y hogareño.

-hola buenas tardes, mesa para dos verdad—dice un señor

-así es—dice alegremente

-Naruto eres tú, vaya que has crecido, te pareces tanto a tu padre—dice felizmente

-viejo, vaya que alegría volver a verte—

-La comida corre por mi cuenta por este agradable encuentro—

-enserio, muchas gracias—

-vengan por aquí—guiándolos a una mesa cerca de la ventana

La comida pasa entre anécdota y bromas, era tan agradable el ambiente que no se dieron cuenta de la hora lo que rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraban fue el molesto celular de Naruto

-¿Qué quieres teme?—dice molesto

-saber donde estas, sabes que es peligroso que andes solo ha esta horas—dice Sasuke

-estoy en Ichiruka`s con Hinata contento teme—

-será mejor que regreses tenemos información—

-ok, en una hora estoy allá—dice resignado

-te estaremos esperando—dice cortando la llamada

-lo siento mucho Hinata pero me tengo que ir, pero otro día nos veremos, te parece—

-si no hay problema y espero que sea pronto—dándole una sonrisa

-quieres que te lleve a tu casa—dice saliendo del local

-no te preocupes mi casa está cerca así que no te preocupes-

-está bien, hasta luego, nos vemos—dándole un besos en la mejilla causando un sonrojo en Hinata

-adiós—y sale corriendo en dirección su casa

-no sabes que tan pronto nos vamos a ver—piensa mientras sube a un taxi. Al llegar a su cuarto de hotel

-hemos encontrado información muy importante Naruto—

-estas seguro Itachi—

-si falta poco para que ese maldito de mi tío page por todo lo que le hizo a nuestras familias, por su culpa hemos sufrido y mas tu hermano que has…-es interrumpido antes de terminar la frase

-Sasuke, no lo digas, será mejor que me vaya antes de que sospeche—dice saliendo de la habitación

-lo siento tanto—dice Naruto tristemente

Dejen comentarios

Cuídense 


End file.
